Kalosh (Galara)
Kalosh is the 19th god of Galara and is the embodiment of "corruption." Information Block Name: Kalosh Domain: Corrupion, Madness Alignment: Neutral Appearance: A tattered and stained robe filled with a noxious, cloying yellow gas. Symbol: A smear of yellow across a solid black field. Plane: Otha: A demiplane nestled along Agrilia's eastern coast. The plane's sky is bleak and grey, with no visible sun or stars, and a thick yellow mist blankets the realm at all times. Avatars: The Tattered King: A thin figure in tattered and worn purple robes, which are constantly being whipped about by a foul-smelling wind. Typically resides within the city of Dolor (formerly World's Dawn). Artifacts: The Final Library: A twisted, towering spire filled with books detailing every last scrap of human knowledge. The Library is located at the center of the city of Dolor. Background Kalosh is still young, and much of its history is still veiled. Its birth was coupled with the apparent suicide of a young priestess, and the godling took its current form in mimicry of her fleeing congregation. It was from her mind that Kalosh eventually drew its name. Shortly thereafter, Kalosh was approached by the deity Defluo, who whispered words against the other deities into Kalosh's metaphorical ear. Kalosh soon claimed the Madness domain, resulting in many mortals sudden falling into deep insanity, the exact of effects of which were varied and numerous. Building upon his momentary connection with mortal minds, Kalosh allowed the knowledge of Blackguards and Anti-paladins to seep into the surrounding human populace, empowering the corrupt and wretched with a chance at power without thought to morality or devotion. After receiving access to the Knowledge Domain from the god Defluo, Kalosh's fascination with the humans increased. It reached out to their minds, forcing its worship upon them even as it promised immortality to whomever could unite the humans under its rule. This edict caused chaos and madness to ripple throughout their lands, and soon the humans had built temples to Kalosh even as bands of blackguards scoured the countryside for nonbelievers. To rule the humans, Kalosh created an avatar known as the Tattered King. The King was a thin creature clan in tattered and worn purple robes, which seemed to be constantly whipped about his body by a foul-smelling wind. With its figurehead in place, Kalosh set about ruling the humans in a much more direct manner, and even raised a castle of twisted architecture and sickly stone to serve as the seat of the King's power within World's Dawn. After some disputes with the other deities over the 'ownership' of humans, a schism occured among their numbers. The Blackguards were set upon the humans who spurned Kalosh's rule, many of which were either slain or chased into the lands of the undead to the west or the Legion to the south. This purge was complimented by an alliance the Blackguards made with a new race, the trolls, which were incredibly powerful despite their deformities. As the conflict between the groups became more and more bloody, the goddess Khavus appeared to question Kalosh. In an agreement between the two, the humans who worshiped Kalosh remained within the new nation while the rebels staged a mass exodus into southern lands, leaving Kalosh's rule largely uncontested. World's Dawn, now known as Dolor, was now firmly under the Tattered King's control. Minions & beasts Trillochs Category:GGodsCategory:Gods